star_warpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Capitalist
The Capitalist, or his real name (Jonathan Hoenig) was born on the system Kuat in 11-BBY. The Capitalist was a brilliant mind, and a powerful asset. He learned the ways of governments, he found ways to figure them out, he used this to his advantage. Finally he found himself in the FOX Confederacy. A powerful business that, in turn, made him rich, The Capitalist may be a criminal, and he may not be the biggest name in history, but, he really is, a great one. Early on in his life he was a self-taught hacker, and hacked the HoloNet, stealing credits and wreaking havoc. None of his family members or friends knew he was doing this, nor did they realize he was capable of it. He kept it a secret and didn't let anybody know about it, not until one day. He eventually met a leader of a local hacker group, which he later joined. The leader was very impressed with his abilities and gave him a job, one that would boost Jonathan's knowledge even further than anything else he ever did. Eventually, he left the criminal group he worked for, and "awaited better business opportunities", as he told his former boss after leaving his work. He met a business man by the name of Neil Radon, his work impressed Jonathan, he also learned that Neil had found an exploit in the government on Kuat. This was most excellent, yet there was only one problem. Radon noticed that Jonathan's identity was going to be an issue, and that he would only hire him if he could get off the grid, so, since Jonathan was desperate enough for the job, he figured it would be best to wipe himself from data bases and change his name, he changed his name to The Capitalist. He worked for Neil for many years, and made a large sum of credits. Later on, The Capitalist 'pointed-out a man by the name of 'Sean Hannity, who preferred the name Sean the Accuser, he worked in the courts across the galaxy accusing citizens, warlords, heroes, villains, and even crime lords, and usually worked for businesses. When Radon heard about him, he instantly hired him to imprison Jabba the Hutt '''for his unruly criminal deals. '''The Capitalist brought much success to the FOX Confederacy, but his success also came with a price. Before Jabba was imprisoned, he was sent to Jabba's palace in 28.5-ABY to make a trade deal, but on his way, he was accosted by a group of assassins who worked for the Zann Consortium. They struck him to the ground, catching him off-guard. He got back up, and pulled-out his lightsaber and was immediately struck down again, he was pulled up from the ground and struck in the face, blinding him. He cried for help, and waved his lightsaber where he thought they were. He struck one down, leaving just two others, and after a blind duel, he killed another one of them, and injured the third. He was immediately brought back to Kuat for medical attention. Category:Character